Barriers and Pitfalls
Barriers and Pitfalls is the second episode of Battle for Dream Island, where one player is eliminated. During the competition, the Squishy Cherries lose for their first time, and are up for elimination. Plot Cake at Stake The Squashy Grapes lost, so they do Cake at Stake. 7 contestants (Leafy, Needle, Rocky, Teardrop, Coiny, Ice Cube, and Snowball) were safe at 0 votes. Pieces of cake were thrown to their faces at high speed, except Snowball, who caught it after Announcer reduced the cake throwing speed. The Speaker said that Tennis Ball is safe at 1 vote, and so is "Sam", whoever he is. Flower said, "If you kick me out, I'll crush you with my Announcer Crusher!", Speaker then replied, "Well, too bad for me, because Golf Ball is safe at 1 vote" while throwing the cake to her face, "and you Flower are out with 4 votes." Flower angrily pushed the button and activates the "Announcer Crusher", but Golf Ball's hardness stopped it so it exploded, blasting Flower away. GB said her chance of winning increased from 5% to 5.263%. Contest The Announcer says that the Squishy Cherries were missing a member on their team. Pen and Eraser thinks, and they found that Blocky was eaten by the monster. If they don't bring Blocky in 1 hour, they will lose the challenge. Pin tells the Squishy Cherries to stop because they need to decide who will find Blocky, and who will run the race. Pen and Eraser decided that they'll find Blocky. Pin wanted Spongy and Pencil to go with them, but Match complained about the alliance being broken up, but Pin said, "Alliance. Shmalliance. GO! GO!". So Match said that she will wait for Pencil with Bubble. Snowball was in first, well at least until Needle pushed him off. After he fell into the "Failers' Waiting Room", Snowball said, "Oh, Great!". After a few minutes, Pencil, Pen, Eraser, and Spongy found the fish that ate Blocky, so now they need to get him out. While Match and Bubble were still waiting for Pencil, Match said "OMQ! What's taking them so long!?". Bubble answered Match's question and said it's only been 5 minutes, or so. Leafy and Ice Cube were running behind Needle, and Ice Cube said "Wow! Needle, she's such a fast runner!" Leafy said that it is good because Needle is on the same team as her and Ice Cube, but then a platform came rising up, and they managed to make it across because. So Needle tried to climb up a rock wall, but failed because a punching glove came right out of it, so she fell to the ground. So did Leafy, Ice Cube, and Teardrop. Pin got stuck on the platform, so Coiny said that he was sorry because he could not get Pin out of there. When Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, Woody, and Rocky made it to the rising platform, Pin complained about Woody climbing her, so she slapped Woody. Golf Ball and Tennis Ball jumped across Woody, but Rocky didn't, so Tennis Ball kicked him across, but Woody fell off. So Golf Ball said to Tennis Ball "TB (Tennis Ball)! What in the spherical world was that for!". TB answered her and said "To prevent a Rocky and Woody collision, then GB (Golf Ball) told TB to get her across, then GB thanked TB, but now Tennis Ball can't cross!". Then it went back to the scene when Pencil, Pen, Eraser, and Spongy were rescuing Blocky, Pencil was trying to get the monster to let Blocky go, only for Blocky to come and question what they are doing, revealing that he never got eaten by the monster. Blocky said it tried to eat him, it missed him by a bit. When the fish that almost ate Blocky opened his mouth, it tried to eat Pencil. Firey was currently was in first, Leafy and Ice Cube made it up the wall, Ice Cube shattered, Needle finally made it up the rock wall, Firey fell off the chairlift, Pencil reunited with her alliance because they found Blocky, and TB was thrown across the platform causing Pin to fall in the Failers Waiting Room. Pen was flinged by the wall after Tennis Ball got over it. Needle got a win token, and Firey and Teardrop were just behind her. Bubble was stuck, and TB and GB got her out, so TB and GB fell into the Failers Waiting Room. Pencil, Match, and Bubble were next due to Rocky's falling and Spongy's excessive weight. Firey said water is too dangerous to handle, which is why the Squashy Grapes won this time, which leaves the Squishy Cherries up for elimination. Trivia * There is one voter who voted for "Sam". It is unknown who he/she actually meant. ** It may be JacknJellify's friend Sam, or CtrlAltRepeat. Evidence for this is that JacknJellify seemed to know the name of the voter who voted Sam, calling him David. * This is the first episode created where Cake at Stake played before the intro. * The fish which "ate" Blocky appears when Flower gets catapulted, and later when Puffball goes to get Yoyleberries. *Golf Ball is indirectly responsible for Bubble's first death since her body stopped Flower's crusher from crushing the Announcer. *This episode marks the first time Ice Cube dies. Goofs *When The Announcer Crusher was destroyed, there was no Announcer. *When Pin hit Woody, Quick pause, you can see Woody fixed, meaning Woody's chip in him is gone. *Flower's mouth is not moving while talking when she threatens to crush the Announcer. Also at this time, the Announcer is not there, and Tennis Ball has no cake splat on him and the button was Flower holding disappears too. *Right when Golf Ball destroys the Announcer Crusher, the whole cake is still there though all of it was passed out. *In the flashback when the Sea Monster missed to ate Blocky after it closed its mouth, its shadow doesn't move. *After Firey stopped to get onto one of the chairlifts, his legs are still moving. *Firey gets on the blue seat of the chairlift even though it already passes through him for a split second. *When Pencil was dulled, she was then seen riding the seats with her end sharpened. *When Pin was shaking, her mouth didn't shake. *When Flower was flying above all of those things, you can hear Ice Cube saying "I'm scared" backwards. Deaths *Bubble pops after Flower's Announcer Crusher explodes. *Ice Cube gets killed by a bowling ball by Leafy. *Bubble gets killed 25 times in Blocky's Funny Doings International. Category:Advertise Episode Category:Blocky's Funny Doings International Category:Cake at Stake Category:Elimination episodes Category:Episodes Category:Pre Merge Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Single challenge Category:2010 episodes Category:Episodes with Advertisements